


you have(all of my heart)

by POL4RIZE (peachtaegi)



Series: you had me at hello(by the mailbox) [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, SWS, all of my heart, elvis??, josh really adores tyjo, sappy boys in love, srry for emo reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtaegi/pseuds/POL4RIZE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two sappy boys in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have(all of my heart)

The two boys were reveling in their new love, new discoveries at each other. Josh had dragged Tyler all over the city to distract him while their friends planned a surprise for Tyler.

 

Joshua was going to propose. 

 

Giggling and smiling, Tyler fell into Josh’s arm, eyes crinkled in the corners as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. They were currently on the Tilt-A-Go ride at their local festival. The only other ride both of them would go on. Tyler was afraid of heights and Josh didn’t like things that went upside down, so they settled for this ride to begin with. 

 

The festival was about to close down, so once the ride was over, Josh tugged Tyler to the cotton candy stand, ordering two pink cotton candy ‘sticks’. Squeaking, Tyler took his hand hooked his arm with Josh’s, nudging him towards their car. It was only one o’clock and they had been out since nine. 

-

The pair ate lunch and breakfast out, Tyler nagging Josh that his feet hurt by the time three o’clock rolled around and that he wanted to go home to nap. Tyler rarely go up before noon and josh had ruined that streak that morning.

 

“Josh, please! Can we go home?” 

 

The redhead shook his head, pointing to a couple of people with guitars and one had a ukulele. With a groan, the brunette moved towards the people with his boyfriend, wondering what Josh had up his sleeve. 

 

Whistling once, the two people started to play, Tyler realized it was their friends, Dallon and Brendon. Something was definitely going on now, he thought. Linking his hand with Tyler’s, Josh started to lead them the way home, starting to sing All Of My Heart by Sleeping with Sirens. A band that brought lots of nostalgia to the younger boy. 

 

It’s the song that Josh asked him out with, and the song that he played for him at prom and now, Tyler thought he knew what was going on. But, he kept silent and watched Josh with adoration in his sparkling eyes. The redhead was smiling with crinkled eyes, walking them home. 

 

When half the song was played, they reached home and stopped at the end. Mainly because Tyler almost fell on his bum when he saw how gorgeous their yard was. Lights spelled out his name and the words “You have all of my heart.” He thought he might pass out. 

 

Josh let go of his hand and walked to the front of the lights, getting down on one knee, a white velvet box being pulled from his jacket.

 

“Tyjo, I’m gonna make this short and sweet. I’ve loved you since the very moment I saw you fall over your own feet. You’ve got all of my heart and always have had it. And you will forever. So, now, will you take my heart and my whole life too and marry me?”

 

With a teary smile, Tyler ran up to his boyfriend, fiancé, and kissed him, smiling into it when he felt Josh slide the ring up his finger.

 

“Of course I will, Jishwa.”


End file.
